Un giro en el tiempo
by Emy Black
Summary: Hermione llega a la época de los merodeadores cuando huia de un mortifago en el departamento de misterios, si quereis saber mas LEERLOYA EL 2º CAP!
1. La única salida

_**TITULO: UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**_

**_Capitulo 1: La única salida_**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, pero la trama de este fic es mio, de Emy Black, espero que os guste y sobretodo dejar REVIEWS!

**El uno de septiembre, cuando el nuevo curso escolar en Hogwarts tendría que empezar, todos los miembros de la orden incluidos Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y todos los hermanos Weasley se encontraban en el Departamento de Misterios. Estaban investigando la muerte de Sirius Black. Harry y Hermione estaban en una estancia donde había miles y miles de libros donde podrían encontrar algo referente al velo que tragó a Sirius en su interior. Llevaban horas buscando y nada, Harry ya estaba desesperado y Hermione intentó consolarle.**

**-Venga Harry, no te desanimes, seguro que encontramos algo en el siguiente libro.-le decía una y otra vez, en su rostro no había ni una mota de sentimiento, no quería que nadie la consolara porque estaba demasiado dolida para tener que escuchar a alguien así que se mantenía fuerte, pero por la noche ya no podía mas y lloraba y lloraba hasta desahogarse.**

**-Herms-dijo Harry-He encontrado algo!**

**-¡Tráelo!-dijo Hermione-¿Dónde esta?**

**-En este párrafo-dijo Harry señalando el trozo donde hablaba del dicho velo.**

**-Aquí dice que hay una forma de recuperar los cuerpos que cayeron dentro de él pero…**

**-¿Pero?-preguntó Harry impaciente.**

**-Hay que utilizar magia muy antigua, hasta a Dumbledore le sería difícil usarla.**

**-Pero debe da haber alguien que sepa ese tipo de magia.**

**-Quizas..-empezó Hermione**

**-El Señor Tenebroso-dijo una voz grave detrás suyo, acabando la frase de Hermione.**

**-¡Zabini!-exclamaron los dos al reconocer al propietario de la voz.(N/A: Es el padre de Blasie Zabini)**

**-Exacto.**

**-¿No sabes que todo el mundo mágico te está buscando?-le dijo Hermione.**

**-Si.**

**-¿Entonces que haces aquí?-le preguntó pensando que ese tío era imbécil.**

**-Estaba aquí-dijo-pero por poco me encuentran unos amigos vuestros, pero les..**

**-¿Qué les has hecho?-exclamaron Hermione y Harry furiosos.**

**-Solo les he paralizado para poder escapar**

**-No te entiendo, podrías haberlos matado-dijo Hermione**

**-Ya, pero no tenía ganas, solo me interesa Potter y si alguien se interpone en mi camino también aunque preferiría que nadie me molestase-dijo mirando a Hermione-así que niña, quitate de en medio.**

**-Ni lo sueñes-dijo Hermione poniéndose delante de Harry.**

**-Herms..-susurro Harry-yo no quiero que mueras, déjame que me enfrente a Zabini.**

**-Pero…**

**-Por favor-suplicó Harry-si mueres por mi culpa no me lo perdonaré en la vida.**

**-Esta bien-dijo apartándose un poco pero antes le dijo al oído-Tengo una idea, cuando piense que no me voy a interponer nos vamos corriendo por esa puerta-dijo refiriéndose a la puerta que tenía a la derecha- y luego cada uno se va por un lado así será mas difícil para él.**

**-Vale.**

**-¿Qué ya os habéis despedido?-dijo Zabini medio en burla.**

**-Si-dijo Harry y Hermione se hecho a un lado.**

**-Bueno, Bueno¿Qué prefieres muerte lenta y dolorosa o rápida y sin dolor?**

**-¿Y tu que crees?-dijo sarcásticamente Harry.**

**-Je, buena respuesta.-dijo mirando en otra dirección.**

**-Ahora-gritó Hermione y los dos echaron a correr hacía la puerta, Zabini les envió un hechizo pero falló, Hermione se fue hacía la izquierda y Harry a la derecha.**

**-¡Malditos crios!-exclamo Zabini enfurecido. Salió corriendo por la puerta y decidió ir por la izquierda.**

**Hermione oyó pasos detrás suyo y decidió apresurar el paso hasta poder esconderse, llegó a una puerta de color rojo sangre, entro y dentro había una sala con las paredes del mismo color, y en el centro una especie de puerta circular metálica, sobre la cual habían grabadas letras muy extrañas, que Hermione no entendía.**

**-¡Te encontré!-dijo Zabini entrando por la puerta pero al darse cuenta de que era Hermione se enfureció aun mas-¿Y Potter?**

**-Se fue por el otro lado, pero dudo que lo encuentres.**

**-¡Maldita sea!-grito maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haber ido por el otro lado.-Por esta vez le dejaré escapar, no sin antes…matarte a ti por entrometerte en mi camino.**

**-"Mierda-pensó Hermione-¿Y ahora que hago, ya se cuando me mande un hechizo me pongo detrás de esta puerta"**

**-¡Avada Kedavra!-una luz verde salió de la varita de Zabini, Hermione logró llegar a tiempo detrás de la puerta y el hechizo dio de lleno en el centro de la puerta, de ella emergió una luz violeta que envolvió a Hermione. Zabini se mantuvo lo suficientemente alejado para no ser alcanzado por la luz y vio como Hermione desaparecía delante de sus ojos.**

**-Bueno una menos-dijo para seguir luego riendo sonoramente, pensando que estaba muerta.**

**Hermione cayó encima de algo blando, pero no pudo ver nada ya que se había desmayado.**

**-¡Chicos ayudadme!-dijo un chico de pelo negro tirado en el suelo con Hermione encima.**

**-¿Quién es?-preguntó otro chico con gafas.**

**-No tengo ni idea-dijo otro de pelo castaño claro.**

**Entre los dos apartaron a Hermione de encima de su amigo y la estiraron en el suelo.**

**-¡Que bonita!-exclamo el de pelo negro cuando se sentó al lado de la castaña.**

**-No pienses en ligártela ahora-le reprendió el de pelo castaño claro.**

**-No lo iba ha hacer, solo he dicho lo que pensaba-se defendió.**

**-Si, claro-dijeron los otros dos.**

**Hermione oía voces, empezó ha abrir lentamente los ojos y vio una imagen borrosa, parecía un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro, poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando y por poco le da un ataque al ver a la persona que estaba a su lado.**

**-¡Sirius!-exclamó, se abalanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo y le dijo-¡Estas vivo!**

**-¿Sirius, la conoces?-le preguntó el de pelo castaño.**

**-No**

**-Ehh-dijo Hermione separándose del Sirius y fijándose en los otros.-¿Harry, no tu no eres Harry, tus ojos no son verdes, entonces tu debes de ser James.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó el de pelo castaño.**

**-¿Remus Lupin? –preguntó Hermione**

**-¿Cómo puedes saber nuestros nombres si no te conocemos?-preguntó Sirius.**

**-Ehh, pues….-"No les puedo decir que vengo del futuro y…¡Un momento¿Como he llegado yo aquí¡El hechizo de Zabini!" pensaba Hermione.**

**-Es que soy muy lista-dijo intentando parecer convincente, aunque no lo logró.-Esto¿podríais acompañarme al despacho de Dumbledore?**

**-¿Para?-preguntó James.**

**-Necesito hablar con él, además no se la contraseña de la gárgola.**

**-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso? Que yo recuerde nunca te he visto en Hogwarts.**

**-Me lo explicaron mis padres cuando era pequeña, pero desafortunadamente los perdí hace unos meses, por eso estoy aquí-mintió Hermione.**

**-¡Vamos!-dijo Sirius cogiéndola de la mano-Yo te acompaño-luego se dirigió a sus amigos-decirle a McGonagall que voy en un momento.**

**-Vale!-dijeron los dos y se fueron en dirección contraria.**

**-Bueno, ya hemos llegado-dijo Sirius aun con su mano en la de Herms.**

**-Gracias, y¿ la contraseña?**

**-Es verdad, "Bocadillo de escarabajos"-dijo y la estatua de la gárgola empezó a moverse**

**-Eggss-dijo Hermione con cara de asco.-¿Cómo puede poner ese tipo de contraseñas?**

**-Es que es muy original-dijo Sirius sonriendo.**

**-Jejej-se rió Herms-Bueno pues adiós.**

**-Espera!-dijo cuando Hermione subía las escaleras-¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Te dejaré con la intriga-dijo desapareciendo hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledore donde vio a su director bastante mas joven que estaba acariciando a Flawkes, su fénix.**

**-¿Profesor?-dijo**

**-¿Si?-dijo sin dejar de acariciar a su fénix, pero posando su amable mirada en la castaña.**

**-Necesito hablar con usted.**

**-Claro, siéntese, pero antes me ha de decir su nombre, porque su cara no me suena.**

**-Eso es porque no soy de este tiempo, sino que vengo del futuro.**

**-¿Y como lo ha hecho?**

**-No lo se, un mortifago me atacó y dio a una puerta circular muy extraña y una luz violeta me envolvió y aparecí en Hogwarts.**

**-Vaya….Señorita..**

**-Hermione Granger**

**-Señorita Granger, no se como puede volver a su tiempo, si es lo que quería de mí.**

**-Me lo imaginaba.**

**-Si quiere mientas averiguo como puede volver, puede quedarse aquí, por que supongo que en el futuro estudiaba en Hogwarts, pues sabe de mi existencia.**

**-Si, este año tenía que cursar sexto.**

**-¿Y en que casa estaba?**

**-En Gryffindor.**

**-Esta noche se hace la selección de los nuevos alumnos, para que nadie sepa que viene del futuro diremos que estudiaba en casa con sus padres..**

**-Antes les dije a unos chicos que mis padres habían muerto hacía unos meses y era por eso que estaba aquí-le interrumpió Hermione.**

**-Pues que como sus padres han muerto ha venido a estudiar a Hogwarts, pero tendrá que cambiar de nombre¿Ha pensado en alguno?**

**-Pues….Megan, si Megan me gusta, es la protagonista de uno de mis libros favoritos.**

**-Pues se llamará Megan, ahora solo hace falta buscarle una familia, vamos a ver..-dijo mirando unos papeles que había encima de su mesa.-Ya est�, la familia Black deseaba adoptar a un niña para que siguiera sus pasos, podría fingir que le interesa le magia oscura y así seguro que le Sra. Black le acepta.**

**-Esta bien-dijo Hermione.**

**Dumbledore se dirigió a un cuadro y le dijo que fuera a casa de los Black y le dijera a la Sra. Black que había encontrado una chica que encajaba con sus ideales.**

**-Si- dijo el personaje del cuadro y desapareció, al cabo de unos minutos volvió a aparecer diciendo:**

**-La Sra. Black dice que la adopta, que se fía de usted y que mañana ya irá a verla.**

**-Bueno pues asusto resuelto, a partir de ahora te llamarás Megan Black.**

**-Si**

**-Es hora de ir al Gran Comedor, allí la presentaré delante de todo el colegio y se le pondrá el sombrero para que le asigne una casa.**

**-Si, profesor.**

**Salieron del despacho de Dumbledore, llegaron al Gran Comedor y el director la presentó delante de todos.**

**-Antes de empezar el banquete-dijo, ya que los nuevos alumnos ya habían sido seleccionados- quiero presentaros a una nueva alumna que perdió a sus padres hace unos meses y ha venido a estudiar su sexto curso aquí en Hogwarts y que amablemente la familia Black ha adoptado, ella es Megan Black.**

**Por la puerta del Gran Comedor apareció Hermione un poco nerviosa por que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella.**

**-Señorita Black, siéntese en el taburete, le he de poner el sombrero.**

**Hermione hizo lo que la profesora le decía y el sombrero gritó:**

**-¡GRYFFINDOR!**

_**Fin del capitulo 1**_

**N/A: **Espero que os haya gustado, lo he dejado aquí porque ya es la una y media justa y me estoy cayendo del sueño, así que seguiré otro día con el segundo capitulo. Ademas no lo he dejado aquí solo por eso, la verdad es que no quería adelantar demasiado, en un principio iba a dejar la conversación con Dumbledore para el segundo capitulo pero he preferido que este sea mas largo. Ya se que el tema de que Hermione viaje a través del tiempo y todo eso ya esta muy escrito pero como me apetecia escribir un HERMIONE & SIRIUS y no me gusta que haya tanta diferencia de edad he optado por esta opción. Bueno os dejo y hasta que vuelva a actualizar y sobretodo no os olvideis de dejar REVIEWS tanto si os ha gustado como no, me alegraría recibirlos así que no esperéis!

**By Emy Black**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	2. La Sala del Merodeador

_**UN GIRO EN EL TIEMPO**_

**N/A:**Espero que os guste pero antes….Lo dedico a todos mis amigos, a la gente que lo lee y sobretodo a las Fans de Luke, las Teenagers, en especial a Marta, TE EXARÉ MUXO DE MENOS! Y que te lo pases mu bien en escocia (en el apodo, yo estoy incluida), nos llaman "teenagers" por que somos dos chicas y yo somos las más jóvenes en la clase de ingles, en una academia que voy, y fans de Luke por que nos pusieron un video para que rellenáramos unas preguntas y uno de los que "hablaba" era un tal Luke, pongo hablaba entre comillas por que fue muy escueto hablando y cada vez que sale en el DVD las tres teenagers nos ponemos a reir y preguntamos si han hecho un DVD dedicado a Luke como a muchos de los que salen al principio. Ya se que a muchos no les interesa mi vida pero si hay alguien curioso por saber lo de "teenagers" o lo de fans de Luke pues lo aclaro. Y ya no me enrollo mas y os dejo con el capitulo y si sois tan amables (que seguro que lo sois) dejadme un review si os ha gustado y si no pues me decís el porque para que lo mejore. Nos vemos abajo, con la contestación de review.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes no son mios, sino de la estupenda J.K.Rowling, solo es mía la trama, así que no me demandéis ya que solo escribo por entretenimiento y no con afán de lucro.

**Contestación de reviews:**

_**Ladyarcos:** Hola! Me alegro que este si que te guste, tranquila que este lo acabo como me llamo ester (es mi verdadero nombre) y espero que este cap no te defraude, a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Tardé en actualizar por que tenía muxos examens pero cuando los acabé tarde en escribirlo porque tenía en mente otros cap de mis otros fics de Harry Potter. Si te gustan las parejas de Fred/Herms y Harry/Herms, también he escrito y no estan muy abanzados, el de H/Hr solo tiene un cap y pronto lo publico y el de F/H tiene 4 caps y el 5º esta casi apunto, si te gustan estas parejas, leelos, plis y dime tu opinión. Muxas gracias por tu review, un beso. Muacss_

_**Andyvoldemort:** Hola! Gracias por tu review, aunque sea corto me ha hecho muxa ilu y lo seguiré lo antes posible.Un beso._

_**FinnFisshu88:** Espero que ester cap tb te parezca interesante y no te preocupes por la sra.black, Sirius la protegerá. Un beso._

_**DrEaM-KaT:** Gracias por tu consejo, espero haberlo hecho bien. He leido tu fic y me ha gustado muxo, espero que lo sigas. A mi tb me gusta esta pareja pero sin tanta diferencia de edad, aunque prefiero H/Hr o H/Dr, pero de la última no escribo solo leo. Si te gustan como pareja para Hems Fred o Harry pasate por mis otros fics, si puedes y dejame tu opinión, plis. Un beso._

_**Luna-wood:** Hola! Me alegra que te guste, espero no defraudarte en los próximos. Un beso wapa._

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HABÉIS DEJADO REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE LO HAN LEIDO PERO NO LO HAN DEJADO, Y DECIRLES QUE SE ANIMEN A DEJARLO, QUE AYUDA EN LA INSPIRACIÓN, JEJE. GRACIAS A TODOS!**_

_**Capitulo 2: " La Sala del Merodeador"**_

Por la puerta del Gran Comedor apareció Hermione un poco nerviosa por que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Oye! ¿Esa no es la chica que nos hemos encontrado antes?-preguntó Remus a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿La que cayo encima de Canuto?-preguntó James.

-Claro, ¿Cuál si no?-dijo Remus.

-Es verdad! Es la chica que acompañé al despacho de Dumbledore!-se sorprendió Sirius.

-Pues tu madre la ha adoptado-inquirió Remus-¿Lo sabias?

-No-repuso Sirius.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Señorita Black, siéntese en el taburete, le he de poner el sombrero.

Hermione hizo lo que la profesora le decía y el sombrero gritó:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todos los de la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudieron. Hermione descendió del taburete y se sentó al lado de Remus, ya que era el único sitio libre en toda la mesa.

-Hola de nuevo-le saludó Remus.

-Hola-contestó.

-¿Cómo es eso que mi madre te ha adoptado?-preguntó Sirius.

-Pues, cuando fui al despacho de Dumbledore, me buscó una familia y resultó ser la tuya.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así que te llamas Megan-dijo James.

-Si, pero podréis llamarme Meg.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Hermione simpatizó mucho con los merodeadores, a excepción de Peter que estaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa, lo cual fue un alivio para ella.

Cuando la comida desapareció de las mesas, dejando los platos limpios, Dumbledore se levantó.

-Antes de que vayan a sus respectivas torres, debo recordarles que el bosque está totalmente prohibido y dicho esto ya pueden retirarse.

Todo el colegio se levantó y cada cual se fue a su sala común.

-Señorita Black-le llamó la profesora McGonagall-el profesor Dumbledore me a comunicado que mañana a las doce ha de estar en su despacho, conocerá a la Sra.Black, no llegue tarde.

-Si profesora-dijo Hermione, la profesora se fue dejando a Hermione sola, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que los merodeadores se le acercaron.

-Meg-la llamó James-¿Quieres que te enseñemos el colegio?

-¿Ahora?

-Claro, así es más divertido-dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-dijo James.

-Claro-dijo aunque ya se sabía el colegio, siempre podía descubrir algo nuevo y con quien mejor que con los merodeadores.

-Black-dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-¡Qué!-dijeron Sirius y Hermione.

-Megan Black-aclaró la chica pelirroja y con ojos verdes y echando una mirada de pocos amigos a Sirius.-Soy Lilyan Evans, la Profesora McGonagall me ha ordenado que te enseñe tu cuarto.

-Ahh, esto chicos me esperáis en la sala común.-dijo Hermione.

-Claro-dijeron.

Se encaminaron todos juntos a la Torre de Gryffindor. Iban en silencio, hasta que llegaron al retrato de la dama Gorda.

-¿Contraseña?

-¡_Fides et virtus_!-contestó Lily.

-No tardes-le dijo James.

-Tranquilo-le contestó con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por cierta pelirroja.

Llegaron a la habitación de las chicas de 6º curso.

-Esta es tu cama-indicó Lily, señalando la cama que estaba al lado de un gran ventanal.-la mía es la de la derecha, luego ya conocerás a las demás.

-¿Por qué has cambiado el tono de voz?-le preguntó ya que la pelirroja se estaba mostrando más fría desde que habían dejado a los chicos.-Oh! Ya entiendo.

-¿El que entiendes?-le preguntó con el mismo tono.

-Lo que te pasa es que piensas que James se ha fijado en mi o algo por el estilo.

-¡Que!-dijo sonrojándose.

-Pues puedes estar tranquila, es todo tuyo.

-A mi no me interesa Potter.

-Yo no creo lo mismo-dijo Hermione.-Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-¿Cómo?

-Ah! Ya lo admites!-dijo Hermione.

-No es verdad.

-Mira, no intentes engañarme.

-¿De verdad no te has fijado en James, ni el en ti?-preguntó con un tono más amable y sonrojándose.

-De verdad, mira empecemos de nuevo-dijo Hermione-Soy Megan Black, encantada de conocerte-se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

-Soy Lilyan Evan, igualmente-dijo estrechando la mano a Hermione.

-Oye ¿te apetece venirte conmigo y los merodeadores por el castillo?

-¿Ahora?

-Claro, mira así podrás estar con James.

-Vale-dijo al fin.

Bajaron donde estaban los tres esperando a Hermione.

-Chicos-llamó Hermione desde la escalera-¿Os importa que nos acompañe alguien más?

-Claro que no-dijeron.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó James.

-Lily.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos.

-No queréis que venga.

-No es eso, pero como es prefecta y…-dijo Sirius

-Remus también lo es-defendió Hermione.

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo James contento.

-Por mi tampoco.-dijo Remus.

-¿Y tu que dices?-preguntó Hermione mirando a Sirius.

-Ninguna objeción.

Estaban todos a punto de salir, pero Sirius se paró.

-Esperad un segundo, he de coger una cosa-dijo desapareciendo por las escaleras, se oyó una puerta abrirse y a los pocos segundos Sirius ya estaba bajando.

-¿Qué has ido a coger?-preguntó Hermione.

-Ya lo veras.-contestó sonriendo.

-Antes de la ruta turística tenemos que recoger algo-dijo James.

Llegaron al pasillo donde estaba la estatua de la bruja tuerta, James se colocó detrás y pronunció ¡_Dissendio_! Y la joroba de la bruja se abrió, James metió medio cuerpo y sacó una mochila.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-preguntó Lily.

-Una capa de invisibilidad, no estaría bien que nos castigaran ya el primer día de colegio.

-¿Pero ahí cabemos los 5?-preguntó Hermione recordando como Harry, Ron y ella iban de justos en esa capa.

-Tranquila tenemos otra.-dijo Sirius sacándose la otra capa. Hermione estaba bastante sorprendida, no sabía que Sirius también tenía otra capa.

-Bien yo voy contigo-dijo Hermione a Sirius para dejar que James y Lily fueran juntos.-Tu también Remus.

Dieron vueltas por todo el colegio, todo lo que le enseñaron Hermione ya lo sabía, pero Lily no, y se sorprendió de todas las cosas que había en el castillo. Finalmente para acabar la "ruta" pasaron por un cuadro de unas frutas, Remus salió de la capa y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, cosa que provocó que el cuadro se abriera.

-Esto es la cocina-le dijo Sirius a Hermione-donde un montón de elfos domésticos trabajan duro para satisfacer nuestros estómagos.

Todos salieron de debajo de las capas y se metieron dentro de la cocina, cerrando el cuadro al entrar.

-¿Qué desean señores y señoritas?-preguntó un elfo doméstico.

-Nos podría dar un poco de comida-le dijo amablemente Remus.

-Claro señor Lupin.-dijo y se fue a por la comida.

-Veo que os conocen-dijo Hermione con voz divertida.

-Pues claro, venimos aquí desde segundo.-dijo James.

-Aquí tienen-dijo el elfo cuando regresó con un bandeja llena de pastelillos, galletas…

-Ahh!-dijo Sirius-Sísifo te presento a Lilyan Evan y Megan Black.

-Encantado de servirlas señoritas, pero Señor Black no sabía que usted tenía una hermana.

-No es mi hermana, exactamente, mi madre la adoptó hace unas horas-explicó Sirius.

-Mucho gusto Sísifo-dijo Hermione y Lily la imitó.

Salieron de las cocinas cargados de comida que amablemente les había ofrecido Sísifo. Cubiertos, ya, por las capas de invisibilidad, empezaron a caminar, pero no hacía la Torre de Gryffindor como suponía Hermione, sino que fueron en sentido contrario.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó.

-Es una sorpresa, seguro que te gusta-le dijo Sirius al oído.

Anduvieron por pasillos y escaleras durante unos 5 minutos hasta que finalmente se pararon enfrente de un cuadro de un hombre con un rayo en la mano, estaba subido en una nube un tanto oscura y por el color del cielo estaba furioso, tenía una expresión severa en el rostro.

-Zeus…-susurró Hermione.

-Exacto-dijo Remus.

De la capa de James salió una mano, la cual sostenía una varita.

-"Calma tu ira, nosotros somos amigos, ¡excipio!"-dijo James escondido debajo de la capa.

El cuadro se abrió dejando al descubierto unas escaleras que bajaban. Los cinco se despojaron de las capas y empezaron a bajar. James se quedó el último para cerrar el cuadro. Al acabarse las escaleras, Hermione vio una sala dorada y roja con banderas de Gryffindor, sillones, una chimenea, una mesa y cuatro puertas.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Lily sorprendida.

-En "La Sala el Merodeador"-dijo James-nuestro refugio.

-La creamos nosotros hace un año-explicó Sirius.

-Sólo podemos entrar nosotros y la gente que nos acompaña, claro, el cuadro tiene un sensor que detecta nuestras varitas y así nadie más puede entrar aunque sepa la contraseña-añadió Remus.

-¿Cómo habéis conseguido hacer eso?-preguntó Lily- yo os consideraba, con perdón, unos inútiles.

-La verdad….es que somos unos inútiles, excepto Remus, que es la oveja negra del grupo-dijo James bromeando.

-Lo digo en serio-insistió Lily.

-Que no saquemos notas excelentes no quiere decir que no seamos listos, lo que pasa es que a veces no nos apetece estudiar y así parece que seamos tontos. Pero cuando algo se nos mete entre ceja y ceja, no hay nadie que nos impida hacerlo, ni siquiera la pereza.-explicó Sirius.

Hermione estaba un poco ausente de la conversación, ella no era capaz de hacer esas cosas, eran, en verdad, unos chicos inteligentes, aunque vagos. Hermione empezó a examinar la estancia, era cuadrada, enfrente de la entrada habían dos puertas y en las paredes de los lados una. En las del medio había escrito "Cornamenta" y "Lunático", en la de la pared de la izquierda ponía "Canuto" y en la de la derecha nada. En la derecha, al lado de la puerta "Sin nombre" estaba la chimenea, enfrente de la cual un sofá y dos sillones, de color rojo, como la habitación y pequeños adornos dorados en los apoyabrazos. Detrás del sofá había una mesa de madera, bastante sencilla y tres sillas.

-Sísifo se encarga del mantenimiento de esta sala, tiene nuestro permiso y nos guarda el secreto, aunque a mi me da que Dumbledore sabe algo.-Hermione oyó, de manera lejana, la voz de James, que decía esto.

-¿Qué hay tras esas puertas?-preguntó Hermione volviendo a la conversación.

-Nuestras habitaciones.-dijo Remus.

-Pero si vosotros ya tenéis en la Torre de Gryffindor-dijo Lily.

-Pero nos gusta la intimidad-aclaró James.

-Y si esa está lejos de Peter, mejor-Sirius.

-Por que dices eso, es amigo tuyo-le reprendió Lily.

-No es amigo mío, sólo viene con nosotros por interés y me huelo que está tramando algo.-se explicó Sirius.

-¿Qué se trama algo? ¿Como que?-preguntó Hermione.

-No estamos seguros, así que mejor cambiamos de tema-dijo Remus.

-Vale, pero ¿Podemos ver las habitaciones?-preguntó Hermione.

-Claro-contestó James.

-¿Quién es Cornamenta?-preguntó Lily al acercarse a una de las puertas.

-Soy yo-contestó James, acercándose a Lily -Las señoritas primero.

James abrió la puerta de la habitación para que entraran Lily y Hermione. El cuarto era grande, cuadrado y con las paredes verdes, pero de un tono clarito, aunque casi no se distinguía el color de la habitación con tanto póster, los cuales eran de equipos de quidditch. En la parte derecha estaba la cama, pegada a la pared, era bastante grande, en ella podrían dormir dos personas bastante anchas y tres justitas. En el lado opuesto de la habitación había un armario pequeño de madera y un escritorio muy ordenado, aunque era normal que estuviera así, pues acababan de empezar un nuevo curso, sólo había un objeto encima de él.

-¿Qué hace una foto mía aquí?-preguntó enojada Lily.

-Pues….-Hermione salió discretamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sirius y Remus estaban apoyados en la parte trasera del sofá, estaban conversando pero al oír el grito de Lily y ver salir a Hermione silenciosamente se callaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntaron a coro.

-Lily ha descubierto su foto.-explicó Hermione y acto seguido se pusieron a reír.

Ninguno supo que estaba pasando entre James y Lily, y mientras tanto Hermione inspeccionó las otras habitaciones.

La de Remus era igual de grande que la de James, pero esta estaba pintada de color marrón claro. La cama estaba en la parte izquierda y era mucho mas pequeña que la de James, ahí sólo cabía una persona. En la parte derecha había unas estanterías repletas de libros y enfrente de la cama y al lado de la puerta había un escritorio sin nada encima y al lado de la cama, bastante alejado, estaba un pequeño armario.

La de Sirius era de color azul oscuro la pared de la puerta y su paralela y azul clarito las otras dos. En medio de la habitación, enfrente de la puerta estaba la cama igual de grande que la de James, no había ningún póster en toda la habitación, pero si habían algunos libros depositados en unas estanterías en el lado izquierdo, los cuales, pudo observar Hermione, eran de quidditch y un armario en el lado derecho de madera. En el lado izquierdo de la puerta había un escritorio con varios marcos de fotos, en la mayoría salían los tres merodeadores pero había una que a Hermione le llamó la atención, era de una chica muy guapa, con el cabello negro y lacio y los ojos azules, como los de Sirius. Hermione no pudo con su curiosidad y le preguntó por la persona de la foto.

-Es mi prima favorita, Andrómeda, el curso pasado acabó Hogwarts y al enamorarse de un hijo de muggles, mi familia…-no pudo seguir, el recuerdo de su querida prima le entristecía.

-Tu familia la hecho y la trataron como una sangre sucia-dijo sin pensar Hermione, "esa es la madre de Tonks, debió de sufrir mucho"

-Si-afirmó Sirius.

-Andrómeda se casó con Ted Tonks, el cual iba a su misma casa, Gryffindor. El otro día me mandó una lechuza diciéndome que estaba esperando un bebé.

-Seguro que el bebé será una persona muy buena, como su madre-dijo Hermione.

-Hablas como si la conocieras-le dijo Remus.

-No la conozco, solo me lo imagino, siendo una persona tan querida por Sirius, no puede ser mala persona y por eso digo que su hija será tan buena como ella.

Salieron de la habitación sin decir nada más referente a Andrómeda. Se sentaron en el sofá, callados, pero ese silencio duró muy poco, ya que Lily y James salían del cuarto del último rojos como tomates y los demás optaron por no preguntar, sino parecerían bombillas.

-¡Que empieza la fiesta!-exclamó Sirius, para romper un poco la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

-¿Qué fiesta?-preguntaron Hermione y Lily.

-Como mañana es domingo, habíamos decidido celebrar la vuelta a Hogwarts, solo que no contábamos con tener compañía.-dijo James, con su color de cara habitual.

-Y si no os queréis quedar aquí a dormir y pasar la mona, mejor que no bebáis-dijo Remus-¿Qué decís?

-Que yo me quedo-dijo Hermione, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a estar con chicos que no tenía ningún problema con quedarse con ellos, además a Remus y Sirius ya los conocía y a James… era tan parecido a Harry que era como si ya lo conociera.

-Pues yo también-dijo Lily mirando disimuladamente a James.

James empezó a sacar jarras y cervezas de mantequilla, whisky de fuego, ron de grosella, jarabe de cereza, hidromiel y otras bebidas alcohólicas que Hermione no conocía.

-Toma-le dijo Sirius entregándole una jarra llena de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Gracias-agradeció Hermione tomando con una mano la jarra que Sirius le ofrecía.- ¿Hacéis esto a menudo?

-Bastante, pero no bebemos siempre, normalmente bebemos algunas cervezas de mantequilla y comemos algo que hemos cogido de las cocinas, otras veces venimos para estar solos, cada uno viene cuando quiere, pero cuando montamos fiesta estamos siempre los tres.-contestó Remus.

-¿No traéis a nadie más?-preguntó Lily.

-Por ahora no hemos traído a nadie, excepto a vosotras, claro.-dijo James.-Bueno, vamos a brindar. ¡Por las nuevas merodeadoras!

-¿Qué?-exclamaron las dos chicas.

-Pues que a partir de ahora formáis parte de nuestro grupo-dijo Sirius- bueno si queréis, claro. No os vamos a obligar.

-¿Y esa decisión?-preguntó un poco perpleja Lily.

-Os hemos cogido cariño y confiamos en vosotras.

-A Lily la conocéis y eso lo puedo entender pero a mí no me conocéis-dijo Hermione muy sorprendida por la actitud de los merodeadores.

-Meg, a nosotros no nos hace falta conocer a alguien para confiar en ella, y eso, en nosotros, nunca falla-le dijo Sirius.

-Sino míranos a nosotros-dijo Remus.

-Pues…¡Por las nuevas merodeadoras!-exclamó Hermione convencida alzando la jarra y todos sonrieron.

De la cerveza de mantequilla, que era para calentar, más bien, ya que no tenía alcohol, pasaron a cosas más fuertes, pero de menos efecto a más. Cuando ya habían probado de todo, ya estaban muy borrachos, algunos más que otros y ya era muy tarde, así que decidieron acostarse.

-Lily..jeje..¿Te gustaría pasar la noche en brazos de todo un caballero?-le dijo James.

-¿Tu un..jeje…caballero?

-Vamos mujer, que no te voy a hacer nada, bueno si prefieres el sofá, o estar en brazos de Sirius o estrecha en la cama de Remus…

-Esta bien-dijo Lily, la verdad es que deseaba con toda su alma estar con él, pero no quería demostrárselo tan pronto-Buenas noches chicos.

-Que duermas bien-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picarona.

-Y tú también-le contestó Lily con la misma sonrisa que la castaña. Se metieron en la habitación de Cornamenta y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

-Esto…Meg…¿Dónde vas a dormir?-le preguntó Sirius rojo del alcohol que había tomado.

-Pues me voy a tu cama que es más grande.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A las 11:20 Hermione se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible y envuelta en algo calido. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró de frete con Sirius. Al principio se asustó, pero después empezó a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, de cómo había llegado al pasado, de cómo la madre de Sirius la había adoptado, de cómo habían llegado Lily y ella aquí, la fiesta que hicieron los merodeadores y cómo los chicos las habían reconocido como merodeadoras.

Intentó levantarse lentamente para no despertar a Sirius, pero eso hizo que el chico la abrazara más fuertemente y se colocara encima de ella, Hermione empezó a ruborizarse y prosiguió con su faena de salir de allí, aunque solo lo consiguió cuando Sirius se despertó con los movimientos de la chica.

-Ehh-fue lo primero que dijo al abrir los ojos. El chico aún estaba encima de ella y abrazándola, al darse cuenta se apartó rápidamente y murmuró-Lo siento.

-No para nada, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 11: 20 pasadas-contestó Sirius consultando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca derecha.

-¡Ohh no!-exclamó horrorizada Hermione.-A las 12 tengo que estar en el despacho de Dumbledore para ver a tu madre.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Sirius.

-Ay dios, que voy a llegar tarde y McGonagall me dijo que no llegara tarde-se decía Herms mientras se vestía, del todo, rápidamente.

-Haber…tranquila-dijo Sirius pero Herms parecía que no escuchaba- Meg, MEG!

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, yo te acompañaré y por cierto has de mostrarte fría conmigo y … has de despreciar a los muggles, así mi madre estará encantada contigo.

-Esta bien, vamos.

-Espera-Dijo Sirius-Antes dúchate, le pediré a Lily que te preste algo de ropa, el baño esta afuera.

-Vale-dijo Herms saliendo del cuarto y metiéndose en la cuarta puerta.

Sirius se puso la camisa y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la puerta de James y tocó con los nudillos de su mano, una voz soñolienta respondió.

-¿Quién es?-dijo James.

-Soy Sirius, necesito hablar con Lily.

-Pues ve a buscarla-dijo sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba a su lado.

-Que está contigo!-gritó Sirius tan alto que Lily se despertó.

-Ahh! ¿Que hago yo aquí?-chilló.

-¿Es que no te acuerdas?-le preguntó Sirius entrando.

-Mmm…-Lily empezó a pensar- es verdad, la fiesta….

-Exacto. Bueno a lo que he venido-dijo Sirius directo al grano-Necesito que le prestes ropa a Meg, tiene que ir a las 12 a ver a mi madre y aún no tiene ropa.

-Vale,-dijo Lily saltando de la cama-voy a buscarla, pero cómo podré volver a entrar.

-No hay tiempo para eso-dijo Sirius, haz el encantamiento convocador.

-Vale, pero ¿Qué tipo de ropa cojo?

-Pues un vestido informal, o algo parecido, ha de causar buena impresión a mi madre.

-Mmm, algún vestido….ya esta _¡Accio vestido!-_gritó Lily y acto seguido entró por la ventana un vestido verde con los zapatos a juego.

-Perfecto, a mi madre le encanta el verde-dijo Sirius-Gracias Lily-y salió corriendo de la habitación, tocó con los nudillos la puerta del baño y se oyó la voz de Herms.

-Pasa.

-Ehh…-Sirius se sorprendió, pero entró, Herms estaba envuelta en una toalla- Aquí tienes-le dijo Sirius entregándole en vestido y los zapatos.

-Gracias-dijo Herms y Sirius salió para que la chica se vistiera.

Hermione se puso el vestido, le quedaba muy bien, ni grande ni pequeño, era su talla. El vestido le llegaba por las rodillas, era de un verde clarito, no tenía mucho escote, el cuello era cuadrado y era de tirantes gordos, en la cintura había un pequeño cinturón blanco. Los zapatos eran del mismo color que el vestido, tenían punta redonda y un poco de tacón. (N/A: no es la moda de ahora, recordar que está en el pasado). Cogió una goma de pelo que llevaba en la muñeca y se recogió el pelo en un moño informal con algunos mechones rizados cayéndole por la espalda. Salió del baño y sentado en el sofá estaba Sirius, esperándola. James y Lily se habían ido a la Sala Común y Remus aún dormía.

-Te acompañaré, no quiero que te pase nada-dijo Sirius.

-¿A tu madre no le importará?-le preguntó Herms.

-Me da igual lo que ella piense.

Salieron de la "Sala del Merodeador" y se encaminaron al despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando llegaron faltaban 4 minutos para que dieran las 12.

-"Bocadillo de escarabajos"-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La gárgola de piedra se movió dejando al descubierto unas escaleras que subían solas. Ambos subieron a un escalón y al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron fuera del despacho de Dumbledore. Se aproximaron a la puerta y Hermione picó a la puerta con los nudillos.

-Adelante-dijo Dumbledore desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hermione al oír la voy del director giró el pomo de la puerta y entró seguida de Sirius.-Justo a tiempo señorita Black y por lo que veo ya conoce a su nuevo hermano.

-Si, profesor.

Acto seguido se escuchó un sonido procedente de la chimenea y de ella salió la Sra.Black.

-Buenos días Dumbledore-saludó amablemente y recorrió con la mirada el despacho, vio a Hermione y sonrió, parecía que la castaña le había causado buena impresión, luego reparó en Sirius y su expresión cambió radicalmente-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Quería conocer más a fondo a mi nueva hermana-dijo Sirius.

-Mientras no me molestes, no tengo ningún inconveniente-dijo secamente.

-Sra.Black, le presento a su nueva hija, Megan-dijo Dumbledore.

-Encantada de conocerla Señora-dijo Hermione estirando el brazo para estrecharle la mano a su "madre". La Sra.Black la miró de arriba a bajo y finalmente cogió la mano que Hermione le ofrecía.

-Me gustas-dijo después de soltarle la mano-Ha escogido muy bien Dumbledore. Es guapa, educada y….-esta vez hablaba a Hermione-¿Tus padres eras muggles?

-No Señora, eras puros de sangre-mintió Hermione.

-¿A que casa perteneces?

-A Gryffindor-cuando Hermione respondió la Señora Black frunció el entrecejo y Dumbledore habló.

-No debe preocuparse de eso, el sombrero la puso en esa casa, ya que posee mucha valentía y es una gran luchadora.

-El sombrero se debatía entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero finalmente me puso en Gryffindor-volvió a mentir Hermione para que la Sra.Black la aceptara definitivamente.

-Bueno, pues como vas a se mi hija necesitaras ropa y los libros-dijo la Sra. Black convencida-Cómo hoy es domingo y no hay clases, le pido que me deje salir con ella de compras-le dijo a Dumbledore.

-Ningún inconveniente-dijo Dumbledore.

-Iremos con polvos Flu.-dijo la Sra.Black y cogió unos pocos de polvos, se metió en le chimenea- "Al Caldero Chorreante"-y desapareció.

-Gracias-le dijo Hermione a Sirius e hizo lo mismo que su nueva madre.

Apareció en el Caldero Chorrante, la Sra. Black ya estaba allí esperándola.

-Megan-empezó a decir-¿Te gustan las artes oscuras?

-Me encantan, creo que son fantásticas y considero que las tendríamos que aprender en el colegio-mintió Hermione y la Sra. Black sonrió complacida. Acto seguido apareció Sirius por la chimenea.

**Fin del capitulo 2**

_**Emy Black**_

**N/A: **Espero que os hay gustado, este es más largo que el anterior, prometo hacer así de extensos o más los próximos caps, ahora no me enrrollo más y me voy a ver Everwood, más tarde lo colgaré. ¿Qué os ha parecido la sala del merodeador? Espero que bien, en el próximo capitulo….aún no lo tengo escrito pero no será muy interesante, creo, Herms irá de compras con la Sra.Black y luego….pos no se si he de ser sincera así que paciencia, jejeje, ¿Qué habrá pasado en la habitación de cornamente cuando Lily descubre su foto? Si queréis que lo ponga en algún cap decirmelo y lo añado con un flaix back o lo pongo como si uno de los dos lo explicara, seguramente lo pondría en el cap 3 así que decirme si lo quereis qu lo ponga o no, y si es el caso de que si decirme como os gustaría más, ok?

Bueno dejar REViEWS apretando al Go. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, un beso mu grande a todos los que leeis este fic y si tenéis tiempo pasaros por mis otros fics. Bueno como aún tengo algo de tiempo os pondré el resum y vosotrs ya decidireis si queréis leerlo o no.

_**-Una extraña amistad en Hogwarts:** Es un Fred/Herms, están en 6º curso, Ron está enamorado de Herms y cuando se da cuenta de cosas se pelea con Fred, hermione no sabe a que hacer, no está enamorada de Ron, pero desp del beso con Fred, no sabe que siente por ese Weasley y si queréis saber más leerlo. Por cierto aparecen Bill, Charlie, Fleur y Viktor. De momento solo hay 3 caps y el cuarto lo pondré dentro de pocos días._

_**-Sólo contigo seré fuerte:** Es un Harry/Herms, vana a empezar su 7º curso, Dumbledore les manda a Venecia para encontrar el diario de Godric Gryffindor, allí conoceran a Elio, y otros magos y brujas italianos/as, conoceran el mundo magico de allí y el no magico. Pero la última noche allí……si queréis saber que pasa esa noche leer el fic, de momento solo hay dos caps._

_**-Amor en séptimo:** Es un fic de Lily y James, el principio no está muy bien, pk lo escribí hace mucho, solo hay un capi re poniendo a medida que la gente deje reviews pk solo hay uno._

_**Pos ahora si que me despido, hasta que actualice, chao!**_

**_03.07.05_**

_**(Fecha en que lo acabé de escribir, pero eso no quiere decir que lo colgara ese día)**_


End file.
